fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario: Crossover Explorers
is a crossover fan-game based off the Super Mario ''franchise, currently in development by Mario Obsessed. The project uses the Gatete Mario Engine: Anniversary Edition for Game Maker Studio 1.4. The fan-game sees Super Mario being joined by characters from other media. Notable examples include ''Mega Man X ''and Lucky Star (manga). Premise Playable Characters ''Only characters known to be playable at the moment. * Mario * Luigi * Wario Gameplay The game plays like traditional 2D Super Mario ''game. The engine is mostly modelled after ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''with the ''Super Mario All-Stars ''visual style. The player can run, jump on enemies and get power-ups by jumping under '? Blocks'. There are also some gimmicks from ''SMB1, SMB2 ''and ''SMBW. This game features computer controlled helpers, similar to those from Kirby Star Allies. They follow the player and help defeat enemies in their own special way. For example, Mega Man X will shoot at his enemies, whilst Miyuki Takara does a kick when close to an enemy. Yoshi appears too and can be ridden on. The dino is controlled much like in Super Mario World, but now with the fluttering ability. In edition to the fire-spewing red, ground-pounding yellow and flying blue Yoshi, a high-jumping pink and ice-block-spewing blue Yoshi might have been added (as a recent update showcased two new coloured Koopa shells). Each level ends with the SMB3 ''end goal. Normal exits are blue and secret exits are red. Like many ''Super Mario ''platformers, there is a timer. If the time reaches zero, the player loses a life. If the players dies in a stage, either from a time out, getting killed my an enemy or falling down a pit, the player is kicked back to the world map, but can restart from a checkpoint of he/she reselects the stage they where one before selecting another stage. Music * "Title Screen" - Title Screen, ''Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll * "World 1 Map" - Village, THE DOG Island * "Camper Beach" - Monkey Island, Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll * "Camper Dunes" - Minigame Theme 3, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * "Camper Fields" - Adventure 1, THE DOG Island * "Camper Motorway" - Stardust Speedway "G" Mix, Sonic The Hedgehog CD (US) * "Switch Palace" - Bomberman, Kororinpa * "Stage Clear 1" - Win - Monkey Race 2, Super Monkey Ball 2 * "Stage Clear 2" - Spare - Monkey Bowling 2, Super Monkey Ball 2 * "Stage Clear 3" - Win - Monkey Boat, Super Monkey Ball 2 * "Town" - Monkey Golf 2 - Super Monkey Ball 2 * "World 2 Map" - Mario Kart Channel, Mario Kart Wii * "Sunset City" - Monkey Bowling, Super Monkey Ball * "Boogie Climb" - Spotlight Fright, Wii Party * "World 3 Map" - BGM 02, Scuba in Aruba: In Search of Family Treasure * "Aqua Maze" - BGM 01, Scuba in Aruba: In Search of Family Treasure * "Icy Caverns" - Frozen Frequency, Dewy's Adventure * "Jungle Temple" - Soda Jungle, Dewy's Adventure * "Jungle Temple Underground" - The Ruined City of Kishgal, Ys VI * "Unknown Map Track" - Mission Select, Gunblade NY * "Desert Storm" - The Dragon that gave a Loud Scream, NiGHTS Into Dreams * "Desert Storm Underground" - Egypt, Outrunners * "Miss" - Game Over, Super Monkey Ball 2 Trivia * The heads-up-display heavily resembles the one from Super Monkey Ball, using a Eurostile-styled font, the coin counter being yellow and showing the max amount of coins ("/ 100") and, most notably, the world icon and stage name in the bottom left of the screen. * The second world, Sunset City, seems to be heavily inspired by the staff credits from Mario Kart DS, which showed Mario and other racers driving in a desert-like location populated with some office towers in sunset. Category:Super Mario fan games Category:Mario Obsessed Fan Interactive